Farewell
by TheFanficSlave3
Summary: I have a decent home life.Though my parents are separated, they still talk and hangout. They both love me and support me through all my troubles. I have an older brother, Jason. They support the fact that I'm a lesbian and they take me to see therapists every week. Though I don't particularly enjoy opening up with people, there is one person I can be honest with. Her name is Tori.
1. Chapter 1

Silence isn't something that the human race is used to. Back in the day of the primates, it wasn't all silent. Whether it was the starting of a fire, smashing rocks, or the simple noise of the untrained mind, the world wasn't completely silent.

Until now.

Sometimes I get angry at what happened to me. Sometimes I get sad. Well, I guess I should say that I used to get angry and sad. Lately I haven't been feeling much of anything. Lately my life has been one day and night blended after the other. Never ending, never slowing, and never brightening. The colors that I used to classify as blue and red and yellow and green no longer exist. My life is melting into one giant spot of grey. The scars on my arms don't faze me anymore. What used to disgust me on others now makes me beautiful. Or as beautiful as something as hideous as myself can be.

I have a decent home life I guess. Though my parents are separated, they still talk and hangout. They both love me and support me through all my troubles. I have an older brother, Jason. They support the fact that I'm a lesbian and they take me to see therapists every week. Though I don't particularly enjoy opening up with people, there is one person I can be honest with.

Her name is Tori. Tori Vega.

When I first met my girlfriend, I'll admit, I didn't like her. We were total opposites. She was quirky and nice and beautiful. Then there's me; that emo chick in the corner who obsesses over scene boys and cuts herself. And at first, we didn't get along at all. But then…something just clicked. Beck had just broken up with me and I was crying, Tori took me aside and asked me what was wrong. So I told her everything that had happened to me. (We'll go into that in more detail later) Then she took me by surprise. She kissed me. Yes! The girl in whom I was plotting demise had kissed me. The even weirder part? I kissed her back.

Yes. That's me. I have a girlfriend who loves me, a brother and parents who support me. Friends who would lay their life out for me. So why is my life going from color to grey, from beautiful to ugly, from happy to miserable?

You're about to find out, I guess. If you want to hear my story. My name is Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING. SOME CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER MAY BE TRIGGERING. DO NOT READ IF YOUR ARE SENSITIVE TO DRUGS OR SUICIDE.

* * *

Chapter One  
T-Minus 6 days  
1400 hours

Normally, on a Sunday afternoon, I wouldn't be in this bad of a mood. You see, I'm that odd girl who hates the weekend. I love school because it's a distraction for me. At least at school I can forget, even if it's only for a while, about the nightmares. I don't normally sleep all that much anymore though. Even though my therapist keeps asking me to try out the sleeping medication the doctor prescribed, I can't. I can't go back into that world anymore. It all went down a year and a half ago…  
"I can't believe I just got invited to a high-school party for the first time!" I think to myself as I rush around my room, desperately trying to find that cute top I wanted to wear. Finally, I did find it, and put it on carefully. It was a black and green top, laced arms, and tight to the skin. I rush into my washroom and start to curl the ends of my hair when suddenly I burn myself on the hot iron. "Shit!" I yell, waving my hand in the air and throwing the curling iron on the floor, unplugging it in the process. I run my hand under cold water for about ten seconds then pull it out and gasp. There on my hand is a large red burn, already oozing out pus. Determined to make it to the party though, I just wrap it up in a bandage and leave.  
It's about 10:30pm when my burn starts to act up again. I'd been having an amazing time so far, and at the moment I was sitting with a boy, Ryan, and snuggling him while others around us danced and drank. I had a beer in my hand and he had one as well. The throbbing in my hand became so unbearable that I ran into the washroom to run it under more cold water. At that point, the skin had started peeling and I more pus was pouring out. Jason had followed me into the washroom, and grimaced at the sight of my hand. But instead of retreating like any other guy would, he said.  
"I have something for that…It will numb the pain good."  
At that point I was so much in pain I feverishly said yes to him. So he closed the door, and sat me down on the toilet seat. He pulled a small needle out of his pocket. I was about to protest when he pulled a small band from his pocket as well and smiled reassuringly at me. "It will help. I promise." Then he continued on the wrap the band around my arm and sunk the needle inside…the pain was gone instantly. I didn't know until a week or so later, when I was knocking on his door to get more of that amazing pain-reliever, that he had hooked me to heroine.  
I had eventually gotten off the drug, after a year and a half of hell. I stopped for Tori.  
For some reason, I have a sick feeling in my stomach, like something bad is going to happen.  
It was then, when my phone vibrated on my bedside table. Quickly, I reached for my phone, hoping it was Tori sending me her annual good-night text. But what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. I let out a scream and raced down the stairs, past my parents, and into my car. I raced off into the night, leaving my confused parents and my phone behind.  
A normal trip to the hospital would take about 10 minutes. Tonight, it took me five. I parked the car messily across two spaces and ran inside, nearly running right into Tori, who was standing beside Andre, sobbing. "What's wrong?" I ask her, and when she doesn't answer I turn to Andre. "Andre! What's wrong? The text message I got only told me someone was hurt badly, and to come to hospital before it was too late."  
"You are too late, Jade." Andre whispered, pulling me into one of is crushing hugs. "She's gone."  
"What? Who's gone! What are you talking about?"  
"Cat. They got into a car accident on their way home from the movies. Robbie said it was a truck…a hit and run. They were on the side of the road for thirty minutes before someone found them. Cat…passed away about five minutes ago."  
"W-what?" I stammered as Tori threw her arms around me, sobbing hysterically now.  
"I-I'm so s-sorry Jade!" She gasped out.  
"You're playing some kind of sick joke on me, aren't you?" I suddenly scream at them, shoving both of them back. "Cat's my best friend! She can't be dead! She can't be!" I turn and run further into the hospital, ignoring their calls of protest.  
What I see next is like I was the one hit by a transport truck. I see the doctors unplugging a girl from machines, calling the time of dead again just to be sure, and covering the girls face with a white cloth. But not before I see the girl's unmistakeable red hair…  
Cat's hair.  
"NO!" I scream, running into the room, only to be held back by two male doctors, who were asking me to leave. "NO!" I scream at them again, trying to shove past them. I punch one in the jaw, sending him tumbling back into the wall. Somehow I manage to get past all the doctors and over to Cat, lifting the sheet from her pale and bloodied face. I lay on her chest, sobbing and screaming at the same time. By this point, the doctors have a hold of me.  
Then I get desperate. I look around frantically and reach for a scalpel. I bring it to my throat and they let go of me. I see one of the nurses run and call on the PA for the security and the psych to come down.  
"I'll do it!" I scream. And one of the doctors, who I know now, was the therapist, walks forwards. He says in a soothing tone.  
"Put down the knife, Jade. It's okay. We'll get you through this."  
I look around, and see Tori and Andre being held back by security. Slowly, I lower the knife from my throat and drop it on the floor.  
"Good, now we're going to come over and help you now, Jade. Don't be scared."  
But as soon as the doctor's hands touch my arms, I start screaming.  
In the back of my mind I can hear the doctors yelling for a syringe, and then they stab it into my arm. Instantly, I go limp in their arms, and they lay me into a gurney. In the background I can hear Tori telling them angrily on my history with drugs. Usually I would agree with her, but in my sedated state I can't speak. I can, though, feel the doctors strapping me into the bed I'm on. They mention something about suicide watch.


End file.
